From the Darkness
by Twilight Seeker
Summary: They have always beaten any challenge that comes at them, no matter how hard or what they lose in the process. But from the darkness, a new enemy appears...one who will stop at nothing to be the strongest there is.


From the Darkness

Chapter 1: A Storm Approaches

A/N: Alright everyone...I started a fic similar to this once upon a time, but I lost my inspiration to finish it. So I came up with a new idea, one I hope you all will like...and we'll see where it all leads. This is the first chapter of many to come I hope, and I also hope I can depend on your support for it. Meaning, I would be very greatful if you R&R. Enjoy the story.

-----

The sun is shining, the sky is clear, and everyone in Jump City are going about their daily lives, untroubled by any thoughts of fear for their lives or danger to their personal being. After all, with the Teen Titans not anymore than half a mile off the coast, who would be? The Teen Titans have protected them since these teenage super-heros first appeared in the city, dedicating themselves for the sake of the city and the people in it.

The Teen Titanshave protected the city from many evils: Slade, The Moth, Dr. Light, Mumbo, Atlas, Ciderblock, Plasmus, Red X, Control Freak, and even the almighty Trigon, a demon with unbelievable power that is not of this world, were all defeated by our heros. So what enemy could the Titans possibly face that could be more dangerous then any of these other villians? Is it possible for there to be someone like that? As dark clouds begin to float in from the sea, the sense of foreboding that comes with the sudden chilly wind begins to make the idea of a stronger enemy than any other before more and more realistic.

---

The Teen Titans, the mighty and yet young protectors of their city, are all relaxing in thier tower in their own unique ways. Robin is blowing off some stress in their gym, fighting the never-ending battle against the punching bag. His frustration for the lack of missions is obvious, if not by the way his fist were hitting the bag with such ferocity, but by the expression on his face - the look of someone who's insanely bored and frustrated at the same time. Never a good look.

He's missing the exhilartion of fighting hand - to - hand, the satisfaction brought by defeating yet another criminal, and the hugs Starfire always gave him after they succesfully saved the city once again. Robin blushes slightly at the sudden thought of Starfire, and his mind wanders to what the red-head is doing at the moment. He stops and looks up at the celing, panting softly, and runs a hand through his hair.

"That's enough for one day. I should check up on Star and make sure she's okay...and make sure the rest of the team is okay too of course." Robin blushes slightly again and shakes his head violently to rid his head of such thoughts before walking towards the elevator that would take him up to the living room area.

---

Starfire, the naive and constantly joyful part of their team, is at the moment attempting to cook in their kitchen. She's frowning slightly at the cookbook on the counter next to her and she is stirring the mix in a bowl at the same time, eyebrows moving together in concentration. She mumbles under her breath as she tries desperatly to make brownies the right way after her failed attempts at making cake and cookies.

"Hmm...Stir for 3 minutes or until well mixed and then bake in oven...But where is the flavor? Surely this cannot be the only flavoring in these delightful treats?" Starfire squints at the book, momentarily stopping her stirring motion. Without warning, she suddenly perks up, smiling the bright smile she always does when she thinks of something wonderful. "Perhaps a little mustard! Oh, and some ketchup! Ah, and some pepper, salt, and lots of more sugar! Yes, I'm sure everyone will find these even more delightful than the ones in this book of cooking!" Starfire sets the bowl on the counter, and sets off rummaging through the drawers for the needed ingredients, blissfully unaware from the loud noises coming from the room not far off.

---

Cyborg and Beastboy are found in the living area of the Titan's tower, staring up at the massive screen that is their television and the source of their current entertainment. The green animorph of the Titans is leaning forward on the couch, fingers blurs on the controller as he rapidly pushed in the buttons without looking at the hand-held device, tounge sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he desperatly concentrated on the green and purple car on the TV screen, only slightly behind the blue and white one. Cyborg, the hi-tech and strong man of the team, is bent over in a similar fashion to Beastboys, with the same look of concentration. The only difference it Cyborg has a huge grin on his face, and keeps making loud comments to the smaller boy next to him as the finishing line grows closer and closer.

"Oh yeah! who's in the lead? Cyborg is! Hahaha! There's no way you can catch up with me, small-" Without warning, the green and purple car smashes the read end of the blue and white care, sending the blue and white one straight into a wall and a one-way ticket to last place. Beastboy erupts into cheers and breaks into a victory dance, sticking his tounge out at Cyborg.

"OH YEAH! WHAT NOW CYBORG? I JUST WHOOPED YOU SO BADLY IT'S NOT EVEN-" Suddenly cut short by a twenty dollar bill being waved in his face, Beastboy stares at it greedily, watching its every movement.

"One more game! Loser has to give the winner twenty dollars, and do dishes for him for a week! Deal?" Cyborg throws the money on the table and Beastboy stares at it for only a moment more before gradding his controller and starting a new game.

"You're on!"

---

At the same time, the quietest member of our heros is on the roof of their unique tower, staring blankly at the approaching storm clouds. Raven tightens the hold of her cloak around her as the cold breeze increases slightly and she can't supress a small shiver traveling through her from the sudden chill. She glares towards the storm, as if trying to scare it away, before turning away to look at the city. She looks at the city, alive with movement and people, al lenjoying their last moments in the pure warmth of sunlight before the rapidly strengthening storm out at sea. She sighs softly, turning back to stare at the clouds for a few moments longer and mutters under her breath.

"It was nice to feel the sunlight one more time before the storm. I have a feeling I won't get the chance to for awhile." Raven turns and moves towards the door that leads to the inside, where she knew friends and warmth awaited her if she so chose to have them. Raven gives a small rare smile at the thought and reaches to unlock the door - when the pain hits her. She doubles over and collapses onto the ground, opening her mouth in a silent scream as what feels like a thousand needles stab at her brain. Raven desperatly tries to use all of her mental powers to put up a shield around her mind to protect her from these mental onslaughts, and manages to succeed...for a moment. The pain receeds for a moment, then attacks again, ten time stonger, and her barrier collapses like sand against the impossibly strong tide. She sumbits herself to the pain and she curls into a ball as the pain fills her mind, blocking out all rational thought.

After what seems like an eternity, the pain slowly fades, and she hears soft laughter echoing inside of her head. A voice just as soft as the laugh follows soon after. _It seems this city has a telepath... one far more capable than most. But then again, I should expect as much from the child of Trigon...should I, Raven?_ Soft laughter once more, and the voice continues as Raven lies helpless on the roof, unable to move her numb body and only capable of listening to this emotionless voice echoing in her head._ I'm coming to fight you, dear Raven...and your friends too. I've heard tales of your strength, and I've come to test it myself...I hope that the five of you can put up a challenge before I kill you. Sleep well, little Raven._ And Raven, still much too tired and hurt to call for help, let alone move, continues to lie on the cold concrete roof as she feels the invader of her mind slowly recede.

Raven struggles to keep rational thought, her mind barely from slipping into unconsiousness, wondering if her friends were attacked too. If they were, they were just like her. But at least she had a mental sheild to help her through it some...an attack like the one on her would kill them. The struggles finally becomes to much for Raven, and she feels her unfocused eyes begin to close, thinking one last hopeful thought that her friends were strong adn that they would be okay before it completely overtakes her and sends her into nothingness.

-----

A/N: And that's the end of chapter one of this story. I plan on writing chapter two soon, so please be on the look out for it...and don't forget to Review please. I always like to have suggestions and critique for my stories, good or bad. And please, no flames, just advice. Ja ne minna-san. See ya Everyone.


End file.
